A Sky Full Of Stars
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: When you have a secret that you've been hiding for so long - it's hard to come out and speak for those who don't get a say. Luckily, Wade's not as alone as he thought he was. Sheamus/Wade. Transgender/Wade. Rated T. Slash.


**A/N Well hello there, strangers - and where have you all been? :D Long time no see, huh? ;)**

 **This little story is very...personal, to me, in a way. And what better way to write something personal than by using your favourite superstar to do it with? :) Obviously, from the title, I was listening to Coldplay while writing this out ^^**

 **This story involves a _TRANSGENDER_ person. A female to male; trans man. Depression, loneliness, bullying, transgender bashing, etc...But it's not all doom and gloom because of... SHADE! :P Sheamus/Wade. Slash. (this may not be a mpreg...I'm not sure at the moment but I highly doubt it) **

A Sky Full of Stars…

When you try and hide a secret for long enough – it fester's inside of you. The one thing you want no one else to know about you. To try and hide that you aren't as perfect as people make you out to be. That you don't have a complicated life. That everything is normal – that you are normal.

When in reality;

Nothing is normal. Not completely, anyway.

Not for Wade.

He had been hiding a secret for so many years. Too many, when he thinks about it. How many people had lost their lives with the same "problem" he had? …Has. Maybe he wouldn't have been able to stop the suicides or murders, but at least he could have made it known… that they weren't alone. That someone else was going through, or had been through, the same thing.

Truth be told, he didn't know why he was going to do something about it now of all times.

The former bare knuckled fighter sat with his legs pressed against his chest, brooding and deep in thought about what his exact words should be, staring holes into his beloved mobile phone. A small blue bird in the corner of the screen gave the web page he was on away as Twitter.

One of the friendliest social media sites he was sure ~ note the sarcasm.

' _Why am I doing this now all of a sudden?'_ He wondered silently. Biting his slightly cracked bottom lip – at a cross road as to whether or not this was the right path to take.

Wade had never wanted to get rid of the Twitter app so much in his life as he did right then and there. He would be exposing himself to the world! This would be a mistake. People would laugh at him…Call him a freak. And…heaven prevent it…if someone found out his old name – he would literally cry if someone was nasty enough to call him it again.

With shaky breathes the Brit clicked on the "write a message" box and willed himself not to back down as he began to type.

In a way he knew he was doing the right thing. Being honest. Telling people like him that there really is a light at the end of the tunnel – that no matter how dark it seemed the sun would always come back out again and shine upon them. As cheesy as it sounded; he was living proof that it was true.

Wade couldn't help but give a halfhearted laugh that barely filled the otherwise empty hotel room he was in. Whether or not it was taken well, it didn't really matter he supposed, he was leaving the WWE soon enough anyway. He's notice already in.

Wade had always said that if he was going out – then he was going out with a bang. A what a bang it would be.

It was almost sad, in a way, that it had taken him this long to come out from being… "stealth." What made him want to change that now? Well. It was 2016. More and more younger folk were in despair, much like what he had gone through when he was younger, thinking about it over and over again – driving themselves to madness with it. Or worse…death.

Could I be…

There's no way…

Not me…

It's not fair…

Why can't I be normal…

I never asked for this…

I never wanted to be…

I can't hide it any longer...

I can't keep it in…

It's driving me mad…

There's no cure for it…

Am I…

I am…

The last Twitter message that Wade Barrett sent out was simple and short. Telling the world his one secret in an attempt to help others see that, though there wasn't a cure, there was a way to feel normal – to feel like you were meant to. To feel like yourself. To feel like the person, you were meant to be.

" _ **I am Female to Male Transgender."**_

Even though Wade knew he was doing this to help people of all different ages, sizes and minds; he was scared, too. As soon as the message came up as being sent – he quickly turned his phone off and looked out at the midnight sky full of stars…

 **d-_-b Review or Pm. I've wanted to write this out for sometime now. It's for a friend of mine who had to go through this by himself. So...yeah. If you want more then let me know! If not then I'll put it as a oneshot or something. Until next time, bye! :)**


End file.
